El amor bajo los ojos de la luz
by Chia Moon
Summary: Hikari está confundida acerca de por qué Yamato y Mimi se controlan tanto en cuanto a expresar sus sentimientos. Sin quererlo ni beberlo, se verá envuelta en diferentes situaciones que hará que la pareja finalmente llegue a buen puerto.


Terminé el reto.

* * *

Era el siguiente en el foro proyecto 1-8 de mendigas fickeras II:

A la tierna edad de 16 años, Hikari no es que esté muy confundida acerca de las relaciones, pero se siente terriblemente confundida acerca de la de Yamato y Mimi. Más que todo porque, niegan tener una. Quiero ver cómo se desarrolla la relación () a través de los ojos de Hikari y cómo ve la transición de amigos a pareja, el involucramiento de sus familias y el resto de su grupo de amistad y la aceptación (finalmente) de ambos, de tener sentimientos genuinos el uno por el otro.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.

* * *

 **El amor bajo los ojos de la luz**

* * *

 **.**

 **I**

 **Gestos que están ahí.**

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Un gesto. Un simple gesto que hacía que se confundiera lo suficiente como para preguntarse si realmente lo había visto. Pero esa vez era verídico: Yamato había acariciado la mano de Mimi antes de coger su cerveza. Luego se la llevaba a la boca como sin nada y protestaba a algo que su hermano había dicho.

Mimi, por su parte, siempre usaba a las personas como punto de soporte, así que los demás daban por hecho que era natural que se apoyara en Yamato también. Pero la forma en que lo hacía era diferente para ojos de Hikari.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Levantó la mirada hacia Takeru, que le entregaba una lata de naranjada, lo único que los mayores les permitían beber cuando quedaban todos. Hikari tampoco era muy fan de las bebidas con alcohol, pero que le ofrecieran algo más adulto podría llegar a hacerla sentir un poco más responsable al negarse. Pero Takeru era como su sol que traía la bebida perfecta.

—Sí —confesó mientras abría el cierre—. Sigo pensando que tu hermano y Mimi están juntos.

Takeru les miró antes de negarlo nuevamente, como días atrás hicieran Yamato y Mimi cuando los descubrió en una tienda de ropa juntos comprando un regalo de cumpleaños para Takeru.

 _Mimi tiene buen ojo para la ropa, Hikari, no quiere decir que estemos juntos. Nada que ver._

Las palabras de Yamato le podrían haber resultado convincentes desde cierto punto. No es que ella fuera una tonta e incapaz de notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. De ahí que sospechara claramente. Aunque la confundieran.

¿Por qué negarlo cuando se les escapaban ciertas cosas?

—¿Vas a venir entonces mañana? —cuestionó Takeru inclinándose hacia delante y ocupando la parte de la visión de su hermano y Mimi.

—¿A tu casa?

—Sí. Haremos una comida familiar, hasta Yamato irá. ¿Por qué no vienes?

Hikari le sonrió agradecida.

—Iré.

 **II**

 **La llamada nunca es igual a otras.**

Hikari agradeció a Natsuko por invitarla.

Takeru la invitó a pasar nada más llegó y tras quitarle el abrigo, la guió hasta el salón donde Yamato estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas estiradas y el móvil en la mano mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba algo en la pantalla.

—Buenas —saludó a Hikari sin despegar la mirada del aparato.

—Buenos días —saludó a su vez ella—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Solo no entiendo estas condenadas cosas electrónicas —bufó poniéndose en pie—. Takeru sin embargo, parece haber nacido con uno.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa cómplice cuando Takeru le guiñó un ojo. Se sentó a su lado y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Mi hermano cree que por ponerse en pie tendrá mejor cobertura para internet. Algún día aprenderá que tiene que meter una clave para conectarse.

Yamato se ruborizó y tras darle una patada a su hermano, se alejó al balcón.

—Pues lo haré a la vieja usanza, diablos.

Encajó la puerta tras él mientras Takeru se destornillaba de risa. Hikari le dio una palmada en la cabeza suavemente para reprenderlo pero apenas podía contener una sonrisa divertida.

—Takeru, deja de importunar a tu hermano y ayúdame con esto, anda —demandó Natsuko sonriente.

Hikari sonrió mientras le veía alejarse, hasta que el murmullo de algo llegó a su oído. Giró la cabeza para ver a Yamato rascarse la cabeza con una mano y una mejilla sonrojada. Había visto muchas veces ese gesto en otra persona y tan familiar, que claramente debía de estar hablando con alguien importante.

Cuando colgó, Yamato se asomó.

—Mamá —nombró pasando de largo de Hikari y asomándose a la cocina—. Mimi vendrá a comer también.

Luego regresó al salón para sentarse morrudo, mientras que ella y Takeru intercambiaban una sonrisa y la señora Takaishi sonreía como si guardara un gran secreto.

 **III**

 **Una madre lo sabe**

Mimi era escandalosamente fresca. Llegara a donde llegara siempre tenía una sonrisa cruzándole el rostro y olía maravillosamente bien. A Hikari le gustaba mucho cuando la abrazaba y dejaba aquella suavidad en su mejilla.

Pese a que Yamato estaba de un humor de perros y refunfuñaba entre dientes, Mimi hizo oídos sordos y se sentó junto a ella para hablar de cualquier tema.

—Qué bueno que traigas a tu novia a casa, Yamato.

El silencio reino en la sala de estar. Mimi y Yamato intercambiaron una mirada dudosa. Hikari se inclinó hacia delante para poder ver mejor sus rostros. Cualquier rictus que demostrara que estaban nerviosos.

—Lo lamento mucho, señora Takaishi, pero no soy la novia de su hijo. Su amiga, sí, novia; no.

Natsuko enrojeció y se llevó unos dedos a los labios, confusa.

—¿No? Pero yo pensé… —dudó mirando a uno y otros.

—Hikari no es mi novia y sin embargo, aquí está, mamá. No le des más vueltas, anda —animó Takeru dando unas palmaditas en su mano.

—Claro —aceptó la mujer todavía sin estar del todo segura—. Lo siento.

—No importa —zanjó Yamato encogiéndose de hombros y dándole una mirada severa a Mimi que no pasó desapercibida por Hikari.

¿Acaso ahora se peleaban por hacer que su madre se diera cuenta de su relación?

—Bueno, será mejor que recoja esto antes de que se acumulen —indicó la mujer, notablemente incómoda tras sus palabras.

—La ayudaré —se ofreció.

Natsuko sonrió en agradecimiento. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras ella, Hikari sintió que la curiosidad no podía más con ella.

—Natsuko-san.

—¿Hn?

—¿Cómo es que ha pensado que Yamato-kun y Mimi-chan están juntos? —se interesó.

—Oh, eso. Qué vergonzoso. Siento que hayas tenido que verlo. Pero… es una clase de instinto el que me lo ha dicho. Supongo que como dice la película: "Madre, sabe más".

 **IV**

 **Los amigos esperan**

—Taichi.

Hikari abrió la puerta del dormitorio y lo encontró dormido como un tronco. Le había pedido que lo despertara cuando fuera su turno de bañarse, pero despertarlo solo a base de llamadas a la puerta nunca era suficiente para él.

Avanzó hasta estar a su lado y le tiró de la mejilla.

—Despierta, despierta.

—Vale. Ya. Estoy despierto.

Hikari sonrió y tiró de las sábanas.

—No lo estás. Incluso te has acostado con el uniforme del colegio. Verás tú ahora para quitarle las arrugas. Vamos, vamos.

Taichi se levantó a regañadientes, mirando el reloj. Junto a la mesita de noche estaba el primer single de Yamato. Hikari lo cogió con curiosidad.

—Yamato cada vez se hace más famoso. Ese condenado rubiales de peluca.

—Bueno, se esfuerza a ello —defendió pensativa—. ¿Crees que en el futuro pise tierra con una chica?

Taichi detuvo su mano en el aire para mirarla.

—¿Qué?

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pensé que a la larga querría quedarse con Mimi o algo.

—¿Con Mimi? —Taichi estaba pálido.

—Sí. ¿No está saliendo con ella? —cuestionó con total inocencia.

—No sabría qué decirte. Es algo confuso, pero creo que no. Aunque antes siempre se sentaban separados o se gritaban el uno al otro, incluso ni se miraban. Eran como si no estuvieran. Una vez Yamato dijo que Mimi tenía la cualidad perfecta para destruir los tímpanos de cualquier persona.

Hikari se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa.

—Y ahora sin embargo, no.

—Pero no sería un problema si esos dos estuvieran saliendo —opinó Taichi imitándola en el gesto—. Sería hasta más cómodo para todos si así fuera. Solo estamos esperando un día en que lleguen con alguien del brazo y digan: Ey, mira mi chica. Aunque no sea entre ellos. Si te pones a pensar, los mayores estamos todos emparejados. Ellos los únicos que no.

Hikari asintió, luego parpadeó y le miró con sorpresa.

—Caray, algo has madurado.

Taichi estalló rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Me iré a duchar, diablos!

 **V**

 **La negación es lo primero**

 _Hikari, puedes llevarle este cedé a Yamato. ¿Por favor? Hoy estará todo el día en su casa, al menos eso me ha dicho. Por fa. He quedado con Sora y no hay forma que me dé tiempo. ¿Puedes?_

Su hermano había puesto una cara de cachorro de esas que no puedes negarte. De las que por más que quieras escabullirte no hay forma. Así que se vio a sí misma en la puerta del Ishida, presionando el timbre por tercera vez.

Le había enviado un mensaje a Taichi explicándole que no estaba en casa, pero Taichi le dijo que insistiera porque seguramente estaría escuchando música. Así que se preparó para una cuarta vez cuando la puerta se abrió.

Yamato tenía el cabello despeinado e intentaba abrocharse una camisa y a la par subirse los pantalones. Hikari se volvió emitiendo un gritito de sorpresa y el Ishida maldijo diversas veces.

—Hikari, espera —demandó dando saltitos tras ella.

—Lo siento —se excusó—. No pensé que estarías durmiendo. Mi hermano me envía solo para devolverte un cedé, nada más.

—Ah. Vale.

Extendiendo la mano que intentaba abrocharse la camiseta y ella le entregó la caja. Fue entonces, en el gesto, cuando vio la marca en el costado, justo sobre las costillas, de Yamato. Pintalabios y una marca clara de un chupetón*.

—Bueno, eso era todo —balbuceó levantando la mano para despedirse.

Yamato asintió y comenzó a cerrar la puerta. Hikari todavía no se había ido cuando escuchó la voz de una mujer.

—¿Era Hikari?

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, con la luz apagada del descansillo.

—Sí. Vino a traer un cedé que le dejara a Taichi tiempo atrás. Joder, por poco se me sale el corazón.

Hikari frunció el ceño y miró la placa frente a ella con los nombres de Yamato y Su padre.

—Esto no pasaría si hiciéramos algo, Yamato.

La voz era tan familiar…

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué lo pregone a los tres vientos?

—No veo por qué no. Después de todo, no hacemos nada malo.

—No.

La negación fue masculina. Alguien dio un porrazo a algo que resonó por todos lados.

—¿¡Por qué eres así!? ¡Eres capaz de decirme que me quieres pero no puedes decirle a los demás que estamos juntos! ¿Qué hay de malo en ello?

—No des golpes, Mimi. Y son dos cosas diferentes.

 _Mimi… entonces, mis suposiciones eran ciertas…_

—Vaya, así que mi suposición era cierta.

Hikari dio un respingo al escuchar la voz junto a ella. No es que deseara que la tildaran de cotilla, pero encontrarse con Hiroaki Ishida inclinado mientras curioseaba en la puerta, era casi como ser pillada haciendo algo malo.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Hikari Yagami, verdad?

—Sí —asintió haciendo una reverencia.

Un nuevo portazo se escuchó provenir del piso y más voces alzadas. Hiroaki suspiró.

—¿Qué te parece si evitamos que mi piso se caiga a pedazos? No es muy nuevo el pobre y eso de darle tortas sin sentido no me parece del todo correcto.

Antes de que Hikari pudiera impedirlo, la puerta se abrió.

Mimi y Yamato estaban en el pasillo, mirándoles con las bocas abiertas y los ojos tan dilatados que podían haber sido platos.

—No es lo que creéis.

 **VI**

 **Y finalmente…**

—¿Qué crees que sea lo que Mimi tenga que contarnos? —cuestionó Koushiro sentado junto a Hikari—. ¿Se irá otra vez de viaje?

Hikari sonrió como respuesta.

No podía contar lo que ella ya sabía y lo que muchos de ellos ya consideraban obvio y solo estaban a la espera. Menos Koushiro, al parecer.

Todavía recordaba la charla severa que Hiroaki les había dado a Mimi y Yamato en el salón de su casa. No le había importado nada que ella estuviera delante o que Yamato estuviera moviéndose inquieto por todo el lugar. Ni siquiera que a Mimi se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Al final del todo, Hikari se había marchado con Mimi dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras que Yamato le había prometido pensarlo detenidamente. Por el rostro que tenía el padre, la charla no había terminado para él. Quizás le regañara por los portazos que, claramente, habían sido causados por Mimi y no por Yamato o igual, le daba una referencia amorosa.

Hikari no podía estar en todo, pero se alegraba de que al menos, toda la familia de Yamato, al menos sus padres, estuvieran tan firmes con ver algo que a su hijo se le escapaba y era el amor que sentía por Mimi.

La castaña le había pedido a Hikari que pasara la noche con ella porque necesitaba desahogarse. Y lo hizo. Le contó cuando comenzó, tiempo atrás para ser exactos, cuando Yamato viajó en un concierto invitado a américa. Luego al regresar a Japón las cosas continuaron en espontáneos romances y finalmente, se volvió tan frecuente y necesitado que no podía comprender que Yamato dudara tanto.

Ver la forma en que Mimi hablaba de todo ello le demostraba a Hikari cuán enamorada de Yamato se encontraba.

 _Lo hemos mantenido en secreto como dos tontos. Al principio era interesante, divertido, hasta excitante. Pero cada vez nos hacíamos más daño. El hecho de contenernos porque los demás no se enterasen, que alguien nos quisiera entrar o que nos ofrecieran una copa sabiendo que nuestra alma gemela estaba ahí al lado, viéndolo, dolía._

—Chicos —interrumpió sus pensamientos la misma voz—. Tenemos algo que deciros. Tanto Yamato como yo.

—Oh —musitó Takeru a su lado. Hikari le sonrió.

—¿Vais a confesar que sois de la otra cera? Porque estoy harto de que Yamato me mire todo el tiempo el culo.

Alguien arreó a Taichi, que protestó y alegó que era una broma. Su hermano era el rey del caos.

—Muy gracioso, Taichi —soltó con retintín Mimi—. Pero este hombre es solo mío.

Todos se quedaron callados. Hasta Yamato la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, porque claramente, aquel no era el plan. Mimi se cubrió los labios y se sonrojó hasta que finalmente estalló en carcajadas.

—Dios, deberíais de veros las caras. Solo estoy diciendo que Yamato y yo estamos juntos. Punto. Si no lo digo yo, de verdad que este hombre no suelta prenda.

Yamato se rascó la nuca y miró hacia otro lado mientras Mimi se colgaba de su brazo.

—Hermano. ¿Es cierto?

—Sí —respondió finalmente Yamato.

Jou se puso en pie y levantó su cerveza.

—¡Brindemos porque finalmente ha sentado la cabeza! Ya era hora.

Entre risas y silbidos, la pareja quedó envuelta en palmaditas y felicitaciones. Como si alguien acabara de decir que está embarazado y lo celebraran del mismo modo. Eso demostró que sus amigos realmente estaban esperando ese momento desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Hikari, sentada en su sitio, les observó brillar de formas diferentes. Mimi reía emocionada por tanta atención. Yamato gruñía e intentaba quitárselos de encima mientras de vez en cuando, miraba hacia la que era, ya oficialmente, su pareja.

—Esto del amor es realmente raro —murmuró finalmente.

—No. Es que esos dos son complicados —terció Takeru volviendo a sentarse a su lado—. ¿Has querido seguir su vivencia?

—Extrañamente siempre estaba en medio cuando algo pasaba, no es que haya querido. Con tu madre, contigo, con tu padre, con mi hermano y ahora aquí. Incluso sé cosas que no debería de saber de ellos.

Se ruborizó ante lo último. Takeru la tomó de la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—Bueno, pues habrá que borrarlas de tu mente de algún modo.

Hikari esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

Como dice el dicho; no hay mal que por bien no acaba.

 **FIN**

 **03 De mayo del 2017**

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

*: He preguntado y mucha gente lo llama: Chupetín, chupón, etc. En otros países.


End file.
